It is not practical for manufacturers of golf clubs to adjust the loft and lie angles of production golf clubs in accordance with the requirements of each specific golfer. Relating each club to the users height, arm length, and style of play is an exacting task for customizing the club to each user. Nor is it economically feasible for each golfer to have a set of clubs custom made. It is customary for buyers of golf clubs to adjust the purchased clubs for their own use. The present invention provides an improved machine that reads the lie and loft angle of a golf club and adjusts these angles to the new values desired.